


I'm Drunk

by Hugabug



Category: Academia (Anthropomorfic), Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drinking, Drunkenness, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, i want to cry tagging is such a weird experience, wew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: I love you.





	I'm Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Medj Hetalia ang dating dito so they really are personifications and their mood & physiological conditions are reflected by the usual/prominent actions of their student bodies. And Salle won't die of liver failure.
> 
> Essentially, it's mutual pining, except they know that they're pining they just don't want to move because hell knows what'll happen to them? Have you tried to spend more than a century with an ex? I'm pretty sure they don't want to. They're not brave enough to see how good they could be.

"You're drunk again."   
  
Salle hums in reply, taking another uncoordinated swig from the beer bottle he held in his hand. The liquid was bitter, the frothy after taste coating the very back of his mouth, and he frowns at his drink like it has somehow personally insulted him.   
  
"You du'n sound happy." He says with a little difficulty. There's a heaviness in his chest and the words lodge themselves in his throat. "You sound..."   
  
The beverage shines like crude gasoline beneath the dim bar lights. Salle hates the sight of it.    
  
He goes for another swig.   
  
"Enough."   
  
A hand wraps around the neck of his bottle, just millimetres shy from his own hand wrapped around the body. Salle stares at the distance, glaring at the teasing space before letting go of the bottle and allowing his new companion to ask the bartender to take it away. Once it's gone, Salle turns in his seat and wraps arms around a slim waist.   
  
Neo stays still.   
  
"Where have you been?" Salle asks, showering the other boy's shoulder with kisses. They're tender and soft and nothing like the kind he would let himself give while sober.    
  
Neo turns his head a fraction to meet Salle's eyes. From here, his deep blues are just as they always are, passive and disinterested. But Salle looks, really looks, more than he would usually allow, and sees how tired he is, just at the corners of his eyes, sunken in and solemn. Lacking sleep. Worrying.   
  
"Thesis season." Neo answers. Immediately, he looks away.   
  
They stay like that for awhile-- Salle wrapped around Neo like a clinging vine, Neo standing at the bar, stoic and static. Salle continues to shower him in kisses, never tiring, until finally he too goes still, and rests his chin just so on the other boy's shoulder.   
  
"I missed you." He says, a slur still prominent in his voice.   
  
Neo flinches. "I can smell tequila from here."   
  
"But I missed you."   
  
"We rarely see each other anyway."   
  
"I missed you pa rin."   
  
Neo squirms. His face twists, for a second, into something sharp and irritated, before reeling itself in and slipping back under the mask of controlled silence. Salle hates that mask. Hates it with a passion.   
  
He frowns. "What?"   
  
"Nothing." Neo shakes his head a little too enthusiastically.   
  
"No." Salle lets go and straightens himself. Or tries to anyway. "What?"   
  
The other boy looks at him, eyeing him from head to toe like he was an anomaly. Salle feels conscious under that gaze, he always has, but he braves inspection and feels a little bit of pride that he does. There's fear there, too, but it's a quiet voice at the very back of his head, silenced by the haze of alcohol. Right here, Salle thinks, Neo could ask, and he could have all of him.   
  
If only he'd ask.   
  
If only he'd let himself ask.   
  
"What?" Salle asks again, in a whisper. "What is it?"   
  
For a split second, Neo looks lost. Then, he tilts forward until their foreheads are pressed together, the tips of their noses brushing, hands at each other's collar.   
  
"Lasing ka na." He murmurs, deep blue eyes closing on a sigh.   
  
Salle cups his cheek. Passes a thumb over his beauty mark. "It's the only way you'll have me."   
  
Neo laughs. It sounds sad. "It's the only way you'll let yourself have me."   
  
His eyelashes are long, spread against the slight tan that was his skin. Salle moves away to kiss them, and he does so a couple of times. When he's done, his lips are damp and he tastes salt.   
  
"Take me home." He says, burying his face into the crook of Neo's neck.   
  
The other boy sighs, a shuddery release of breath. His chest flutters against Salle's as his arms go around his broad back. "Demanding." He mutters. Salle laughs.   
  
They don't move for a long time. They find that they don't want to.


End file.
